ZSF2/Anastasia Olson
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' 09/19/2012 **'Wounds': -- **'Hours:' 0/24 **'Stamina:' 28/28 ***Regen: 18/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills Attributes *'Agility(+):' P:A +10 **'Free-running(=)' P:M +1 *'Charisma(++):' S:MA +5 *'Endurance(++):' P:A +16 (1.5/10) *'Stamina(+):' P:M +30 (1/15) *'Learning(++):' M:P +11 (3/7) **'Training(++):' M:P +40 (2/19) *'Perception(+):' M:PA +6 *'Precision(+):' M:PA +5 *'Strength(+):' P:A +31 (4/15) *'Resolve(^):' S:MA +31 (0/15) (1/3 Willpower adds to Penalty Tolerance, also includes pure mental penalties) *'Morale(+):' M +18 Combat *'Pistols(+):' T:MP +10 *'Melee(*):' P:MT +11 (3/8) Unarmed *'Brute Force(+):' P:MT +6 (2/4) *'Bushinryu(+):' P:MT +5 *'Gun-Fu(^++):' P:M +23 (8.5/11) Constructive *'Ingenuity(++):' S:M -5 *'Mechanics(++):' T:M +10 *'First Aid(++):' T:M -5 *'Medicine(+):' T:M -5 Knowledge *'Mercantile(+):' M +5 *'Horticulture(+):' M -5 Recreational *'Meditation(+):' M:S +15 Survival *'Hunting(+):' M -5 Vehicles *'Driving(++):' T:M +1 Affinities *'Chris Rodfield:' +8 *'Amber Woods:' +4 Perks *'Strength Training' (+30 Training) **Synergizes 1/3rd of Strength into Training rolls. *'Heavy Focus' (+30 Willpower) **Add Skill/3 to all Physical/Mental rolls for 5 Stamina a round. Skill/2 free daily stamina. **+10 Physical/Mental roll **+15 Daily Stamina *'Pacemaker' (+30 Stamina) **Emergency Actions are reduced by 40%. *'Strongarm' (+30 Strength) **Add Skill/3 to Lethal Piercing for Melee attacks. Traits *'Determined' **+10 Willpower | +5 Morale | -5 Medicine | -5 Ingenuity *'City' **+10 Meditation | +5 Mercantile | -5 Horticulture | -5 Hunting *'Workaholic' **+5 Stamina | +5 Willpower | +5 Mechanics | -5 First Aid | -5 Tricks Flaws *'Marijuana Addiction (Light)' **Light Addiction: Each day you must take enough of the addicted substance to gain a total positive+negative effect of +15. If you refuse or lack the substance you must roll a DC 30+5X (Where X is how many successful saves sense last use of the drug) Willpower check, where X is how many days have passed sense your last significant use of the drug. Failing nets you a -5 Mental penalty dependent on the drug. If you fail by more then 100 and know of a location to find the drug, you must take enough of the drug for a net effect of +30 or until you run out. ***If you manage to not take any of the drug for 2d20 Days, you become "Clean" and no longer suffer penalties from not taking it, and your Willpower counter resets. You must make a Willpower check every encounter with the drug instead, max 2 per day. ***Worth: 10~15 Points *'Berserk Button (Moderate)' **Whenever you take a penalty from a single source of 20 or higher (Treat body wounds as 5 higher for this purpose) Roll a Mental Resist Check[DC 70+10X(X is how many successful checks made so far) against an "attack" of lethality 80 who's damage only effects mental actions with a base of 15. This is treated as a non-lethal attack(Can only inflict half a mortal wound). ***If you fail by 1/4th of the lethality, you must target the person who inflicted the penalty next turn, or the closest target to them if they are no longer a viable target. ***If you fail by 3/4ths or more of the lethality, you enter the Berserked status effect with half your mental/fear damage becoming the "effectiveness" of the status effect. Status effects fade by 5 points per round, the last 5 points fade by 2 per round. the status effect ends at 0 unless you somehow resist it in-progress(like attacking a close friend would let you re-save against it). ***When your frenzy ends, you lose 15 stamina and faint, unless your mental defense check to end the frenzy was beat at DC 100 or higher. ***Note: Every 2 hours, the mental penalty recovers by 10 points. **Conditional Trigger 1: Witnessing molestation. **Conditional Trigger 2: Emotional Distress(Varies). *Worth 30 Points Items Equipment *'Head:' *'Body:' *'Arms:' *'Feet:' *'Pack:' *'Belt:' *'Othr:' *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' *'Acc2:' Weapons *'Glock 22(*+ Military M.Pistol):' 50/2/+20; -5 Recoil; Uses .40 S&W **Attachment: Supressor(-): 13 Lethality, Supressed Sound/Flash **Special: On half lethality, melee actions performed on the same turn to the same target get a +10 to hit. Armor *(Feet) Modified Icebug Cortina-L Buggrip Boots(+): 1 Wound, +12 Agility, +7 Athletics, +7 Free-running, +2 Defense (Size 1) **Attachment: **Special: N/A *(Arm) Brace Gloves(+): 1 Wound, -12 Unarmed Lethality, +2 Defense *'Power Fists(*) Enchanted Heavy Armor Gloves:' Ignore first 2 Arm/Hand wounds per battle. +15 Defense, -5 Precision, -3 Grip, -3 Magic, -20 Unarmed Fist Lethality, +10 Strength, +5 Endurance, *Special: Hurricane Strike: -1 Speed, +10 Leth, AoE 3 Attack(Lets you trade 1 attack per turn for being able to hit 3 people with your other 2 unarmed attacks) **(Explanation: If you're surrounded, lets you attack twice against 6 targets instead of 3 attacks on whatever targets or hit the same 3 twice. Or just forgo it all togeather and hit 1 guy 3 times like normal) *(Body) Light Kevlar Armor(+): +15 Armor, +10 extra vs bullets, -5 mobility *(Body) Sexy Minion Suit(*): +20 Armor, -5 Mobility **'Castor's Proof of Snug': Can have a secondary piece of armor stacked on this one for a -10 Mobility Penalty. Either this or the other synergies. **'Castor's Proof of Minionshi'p: +5 to Training Rolls. *(Head) Light Headwear(+): '+10 LR, -5 Perception, +2 Defense *(Accessory) '''Cute-Bruiser Necklace(*): '+5 Meditate, +5 Strength **'''Calm Mind: Add 1/3rd of Meditate to unarmed accuracy. *(Accessory) Sapphire Silver Bracelet(*): **'Zombie Bane:' +10 Lethal Piercing (Unarmed only). Ammo *.40 S&W(=) **Stock: 30 Consumables *'x3 Spare Magazines' Tools *'Heavy Duty Kit(++)': +5 Mechanics *'"The Key to a Healthy Body is a Healthy Mind" '- +5 Bonus **Meditation (40 Success) Quick Rolls Combat *Init: +22 *Dodge: +56 (Agility+(1/2)Athletics)+((1/2) Gun-Fu)((20)Sexy Minion Suit) **Vs Bullets: +50 (Agility+(1/2)Athletics)+((25)Kevlar) **Vs Melee Weapons: +56 (Agility+(1/2)Athletics+(1/2)Gun-Fu)+((20)Sexy Minion Suit) *Pistol: +30 (Pistol)+(20 Accuracy) **With Power Fists: +27 (-3 Grip) *Melee: +37 + (1/2)Brute Force + (1/2)Bushinryu + (1/2)Melee + (1/3)Meditate Magic Tools Other *Lethality - Pistol: 49 (50(Glock 22) + (1/3)Precision) *Lethality - Power Fists: 57 (1/2)Eskrima+(1/3)Strength+(-20 Unarmed Lethality) **Hurricane Strike: 67 **Lethal Piercing: 20 (1/3)Strength+(+10 Bracelet) *Character ID: C108 History Anastasia was born in Fayetteville, North Carolina as the first daughter of the Olson family. Her mother and father were both teachers at the middle school level, so Annie's academics were top-notch throughout her school life. At the age of 5, she was able to witness her little sister named Samantha. As the older sister, she felt obligated to teach and protect her, which lead her to becoming more tomboyish. As a freshmen in high school, she began to have thoughts of becoming a police officer, her desire for it strengthened by how often she got in fights for Samantha against the little boys, and it somewhat made her look like a bully. So she wanted to learn how to protect people the "proper way" and be looked up to. Her various friends, particularly males, told her it'd be "badass" and "sexy" to see her in a uniform, which only strengthened her desire. She continued to drone on through high school and eventually graduated, and she was invited to the highest ranking college in North Carolina, which was at Chapell Hill. She gladly took the invite and moved to the campus, and majored in Criminal Justice and got into training for her law enforcement. Though, she noticed whenever she visited, the family felt different. Particularly, it lacked a "homely" feel to it as it usually did. On her senior year she found out exactly why. She decided to make a surprise visit to the family for a weekend, only to find her sister being raped by her father, while her mother was simply sleeping through it. She moved to protect Samantha from their sex-crazed father, and take her out of the house, but unexpectedly to her, she was attacked and knocked out from behind by her dad and then raped herself. However, this didn't last long as her sister managed to find a sharp object and stab their dad in a rage, making him bleed to death. When their mother realized this, she had them both arrested, despite the attempted pleas from Annie. Annie managed to get off with no charges, though her sister wasn't so lucky and had to be put in a psychiatric clinic. Once a month, Annie, Samantha, and the mother had to meet for family counseling to repair their bonds. However, that didn't work out well as her mother constantly blamed them for their father's death. This, at one point, made Annie snap during one session and attack her in full fury, unable to stop herself. When she regained herself, she found herself in a straitjacket, and was informed by doctors she had a mild case of PTSD, but it was abnormal as once it triggers, it sends her into a rage and gained increased physical prowess. The proof of this is the damage she dealt to the mother, who had to be sent to the hospital, as well as their psychiatrist and security, who all had to be sent home due to their injuries. The only one who wasn't hurt was Samantha. After a week of recovery, she was given depressants and sent back to college to finish her school year, though after she graduated she didn't pursue her dream in law enforcement. Instead, she returned to her empty home and lived there for a year practically doing nothing. During the time, she got into marijuana and gained an addiction to it, as well as made a bad habit of hanging with the wrong crowd to go into smoke and drinking parties. It was only until her college friends visited her during Christmas that she noticed how far she devolved. Her friends managed to knock some sense back into her, and soon after, Samantha called from a foster home to talk to her, which hasn't happened ever since the incident at the family counseling. Since then, she worked on getting her life back together. She got into the Police Academy and signed up to be an FBI Special Agent. Thanks to the lack of charges on her record, she managed to pass her background test and accepted into the program. To avoid her addiction problem, she got into parkour to relieve stress from her body. This turned out to work very well for her, as her marijuana addiction never came up. As a result, She passed with flying colors and became enlisted as a Special Agent. However, her start of good deeds and return to status quo didn't last long as the zombie attack happened. Annie used her training to the best of her ability to work with the FBI to help the civilians, though they were eventually overrun. Annie however, managed to survive due to her extreme mental stress triggering her PTSD. She however, managed to snap out of it early enough to take advantage of her new-found strength and push her way to the foster home Samantha was assigned to, and took her away right before the neighborhood was overran. Her goal now is to not stay at one place for too long, and to find a place for her sister to stay while she tries to find out how this zombie attack began. Extras (Optional) Achievements *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) * Berserk Button - She has it as a trait. * Big Sister Instinct - Considering she ignored every other possible stranger to get to her sister and get the hell outta dodge? Yeah... * Cute Bruiser - Self Explanatory.